


I love Watching You

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Jack is Mac's Idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jack loves it when Mac is on top because he can never get enough of watching him.





	I love Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> I was watching the reboot MacGyver last night and I just adore these two, romantic and otherwise so this is just a self indulgence piece to be honest :P

Jack stared up at Mac in awe; the setting sun was streaming in through the window of his room was outlining the blond in a golden light making the man’s hair glow like a halo. Mac curled his fingers into the fabric of Jack’s shirt letting out a soft groan as he rolled his hips just right from his place on the older man’s lap.

“Just like that Mac.” Jack breathed out as he ran his hands down the blond’s sides and chest in reverence, still unable to believe he was seeing his blond like this.

“Jack.” Mac whined as his head dropped backwards as he rocked back and forth making Jack shifted inside of him, pressing against his prostate every so often causing light whimpers fall from his lips.

“Come on baby, I want to see you cum for me.” Jack encouraged as he lifted his hips upwards to meet Mac’s own downward thrusts making the genius moan in pleasure at the force behind it.

“Jack, fuck I’m so close.” Mac gasped out, bending down to kiss Jack their connected lips muffling their noises of pleasure. Jack ran his fingers through Mac’s hair, holding him in place as he explored the younger man’s mouth with his tongue as he increased the pace of his own thrusting. Jack broke the kiss and pushed Mac back up right before grabbing on the other man’s ass cheeks, pulling apart in order to drive up harder.

Jack had the best seat in the house to watch the moment Mac fell apart, cock spurting ropes of cum across his own stomach and chest. Mac’s face was slack in utter pleasure, eyes closed and mouth hanging open every part of him looking blissed out and relaxed as his orgasm washed over him. Jack groaned at the sight and like always it sent him tumbling into his orgasm. Jack made sure to keep Mac upright in the same position as the two panted as they slowly came down from their highs.

Jack sat up and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss while Mac hugged him close, tilting his head in a way to deepen their kiss.

“Why do you like it so much when I’m on top?” Mac asked as the two rested their foreheads together.

“Cuz I love watching ya darlin’.” Jack’s accent was thick now and grinned when a blush tinted Mac’s pale cheeks.

“Idiot.” Mac said lovingly as he buried his face in the older man’s neck.

I’m your idiot remember?” Jack teased kissing the fluffy blond hair.


End file.
